Never Grow Up
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: This is Quinn's song for Beth. Features Taylor Swift's song Never Grow Up; the story is better than the summary.


_**Never Grow Up  
><strong>_Part of the Taylor Swift Drabble Collection:  
><em>Author's Note: This is the first drabble of a series. The entire series will be Taylor Swift songs and based in the Glee universe. It has been a long time in the coming. Review or private message me if you have a specific drabble, song, or pairing in mind. Sorry, I actually do like Taylor Swift. If you don't then why are you reading it. The song used is Never grow up by Taylor Swift.<em>

Quinn was watching Beth while for Shelby while she went out on a rare date. Beth was now a toddler, the splitting image of Puck but with Quinn's eyes, and she was acting more like Shelby everyday. Quinn, now 21 had graduated High-School and was attending Yale University. She made sure to remain in contact with Shelby and Beth even though at first it was painful for her, she now found it easier. She regulary watched Beth when Shelby had to work, usually on Fridays. Beth had already grown up so fast. She was now 5 years old; brown hair and blue eyes. She was already quite the actress, singer, dancer, and comedian; she quite thoroughly entertained all those who came over to the house. But, Right now with Shelby gone and Beth near asleep; she just looked like a little girl. I sang the song I had been singing to her since she was a little baby; Never grow up.

_**Your little hands wrapped up around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight.  
><strong>__**Your little eyelids flutter while you're dreaming, so I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light.  
>To you, everything's funny. You've got nothing to regret,<br>I'd give all I have, honey if you could stay like that. **_

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up.  
>Don't you ever grow up.<br>Just stay this little, oh, darling, don't you ever grow up.  
>Don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple.<br>I won't let nobody hurt you.  
>Won't let no one break your heart and no one will desert you.<br>Just try to never grow up. Never grow up.**_

* * *

><p>9 years later…<p>

It had been 9 years since Quinn had watched Beth. She had still seen her but with trying to remain on top at school, trying to maintain a healthy relationship with her boyfriend who was miles away(Puck), and still trying to be a good friend to all her Glee clubbers. It was hard to do all of it but Quinn was determined to. Quinn, now 30 year old had gone to work at a top firm as a secretary and was now the company president's personal secretary. She had married Puck after college, moved back to Lima, and was now pregnant with their first child. Beth and Shelby were now living in Ohio while Shelby worked as a private singing instructor. Beth, now 14 years old was your typical teenager. She didn't like her mom nearby her when her friends came up but she did love her mom. But, In her mind her mom was older and potentially could be embarrassing. One of Beth's favorite things to do was going to their town's movie theatre where kids her age hung out at. Beth, so badly wanted to be older; she acted older and she looked older. Today, Shelby was working and Quinn had volunteered to watch Beth-which was perfect for Quinn because she wanted to talk to Beth. Quinn and Beth were both sitting in Quinn's car, enjoying the peaceful silence and just talking.

"Beth, How are you doing in school?"

"My grades are great."

"That is good but what about friends."

"I am very popular."

"I'm glad to hear that but are you having fun?"

"What do you mean, am I having fun?"

"I mean, Are you making sure to enjoy your life-you won't be 14 forever you know. I let my youth pass me by because I wanted to be older so badly. I just do not want you to make that same mistake."

"Thanks Quinn, I won't. Hey, Do you remember that song you used to sing to me?"

"Vaguely." Quinn answered.

"Well go on, sing it to me." Beth prompted her.

_**You're in the car on the way to the movies and you're mortified you mom is dropping you off.  
>At 14, There's just so much you can't do and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots.<br>But, don't make her drop you off around the block,  
>remember that she's getting older too and don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school.<strong>_

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up.  
>Don't you ever grow up.<br>Just stay this little, oh, darling, don't you ever grow up.  
>Don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple and no one's ever burned you.<br>Nothing's ever left you scared and even though you want to just try to never grow up.**_

_**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room,  
>memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home.<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said, and your little brother's favorite songs.  
>I just realized everything I had was going to someday be gone.<br>So here I am in my new apartment in a big city, they just dropped me off.  
>It's so much colder than I thought it would be.<br>So, I tuck myself in and turn my night light on.**_

_**Wish I'd never grown up, wish I'd never grown up.  
>Oh, I don't want to grow up. Wish I'd never grown up, still be little.<br>Oh, I don't wanna grow up. I don't want to grow up.  
>Wish I'd never grown up, it could still be simple.<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up.  
>Just stay this little. Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up.<br>Don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple.  
>Won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart and even though you want to.<br>Please try to never grow up.  
>Oh, oh, don't you ever grow up.<br>Oh never grow up.  
>Just never grow<strong>_


End file.
